Case magazine and stripping mechanism for supporting a vertical stack of unopened, horizontal, flat folded cases, and removing the lowermost case, one at a time, from the bottom of the stack and conveying the case forwardly to a location to have another work operation performed thereon.
In the prior art it is old to provide case stripper mechanism that removes one case at a time from the bottom of a vertical stack of horizontally flat folded cases in a case magazine. however, for good operation the number of cases that may be placed in the magazine at any one time is limited due to the weight of cases bearing downwardly on the lowermost case in the stack. In order to avoid problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.